


The Sunshine State

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [34]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A bit of biting and hand holding, Assorted Disney Characters, Established Relationship, Kid!Hanni, Kissing, M/M, Post Mpreg, Temper Tantrums, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chesapeakecannibal asked to send the family to Disney. </p>
<p>Most kids go to the park for the rides and to meet the characters. Hanni is on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunshine State

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read. Sorry. 
> 
> This prompt is a 130 days old. I kind of feel like a dick. 
> 
> There is so much fluff in this at some point it became crack. Warning: Possible Crack.

Hanni Lecter sat on his parents’ bed and watched as Papa folded clothes with extra care before putting them into the suitcase.

“Where are we going?” the little boy asked and got a raised eyebrow in response.

“Did you forget?” Hannibal asked him because they had told the boy just that morning, and he couldn't be sure if the boy was playing or if it really did slip his mind.

“Florida,” Hanni replied with a touch of uncertainty.

“That is correct, bright boy,” Papa smiled down at him.

“What are we going to do there?” Hanni asked, playing with the zipper as he opened and closed the lid of the case.

“Enjoying the wonderful sites the Sunshine State has to offer,” Hannibal said allowing a touch of sarcasm to penetrate his voice but only because his son was too young to pick up on it, and Will, who was within earshot, wouldn’t miss it.

“Can I ride in the suitcase?” Hanni asked, opening it up and climbing on top of the few shirts Hannibal had already put away. There was a time when the mess would have bothered him, the carelessness would have annoyed him, but the boy had only meant to be playful and the older man could find no fault in that. Will paused in the doorway of their closet, caught off guard once more by the smile that spread on the doctor's face as he watched the boy curl up in the suitcase.

“There would be no room for my clothes. What would I wear?” Hannibal asked, lifting the boy out, and holding him over his head, grinning as the boy giggled and kicked his feet in the air.

“None of those things,” Will said with an amused shake of his head as he came the rest of the way into the bedroom. “It’s spring time in Florida. You can’t wear your suits.”

Hannibal brought the boy close and whispered into his ear. A moment later Hanni was pouting at his daddy as he rested his head on Papa’s shoulder. “But we like our suits. We want to wear our suits. Please don’t take our suits away!”

“You’re going to wear a suit too?” Will asked with a raised brow and badly hidden amusement.

“Can I?” Hanni asked, eyes and smile both wide, voice filled with excitement, clearly marking the boy as his father’s son. Unlike most little boys, it didn't matter if it was a superhero outfit or a formal suit, the boy loved being dressed up in anythin, pajamas being the only exception there. “I’ll wear my gray and red suit! Oh, and my green cape!” Hanni frowned as he looked up at his papa. “Or should I wear the black one? Which would match better, Papa?”

“That does it,” Will said shaking his head. “You two can go have some ice cream and discuss ways to rock the fashion world. I’ll pack for everyone.”

“No,” Hannibal said, shaking his head, mouth set in firm line, the same time his son let out a happy squeal.

“Are you really going to say no to ice cream?” Will asked as he came to look at his husband over Hanni’s shoulder, combining the power of their pouts until the older man could do nothing but give in.

“If you pack nothing but denim, I will divorce you,” Hannibal warned as he threw Hanni over his shoulder, letting the boy dangle there, laughing while he clung to the dark waistcoat.

“Yeah, yeah,” Will muttered as he shooed them out of the room.

“And no shorts,” Hanni yelled from the hallways as instructed by the older man.

*

“I don’t want to go to Florida!” Hanni cried into Will’s shoulder while Hannibal handled the baggage. “I want Winston and Darcy! I don’t want to leave them! I want to go home!”

“Lower your voice,” Hannibal said softly from their side, which was either lost in the bubble of chaos the boy was creating or just promptly ignored.

“It’s all right, baby.” Will rubbed the boy’s back and buried kisses in his hair. “Papa found them the best puppy spa and they’re going to have so much fun there. They’re going to have their own room, play time with other dogs, and they’ll be given tons of threats. They’ll even have a TV! Doesn’t that sound wonderful?”

“No!” Hanni screamed as he pulled away to glare at the bearded man. “I want my puppy!”

“How about Little Winston,” Hannibal said, pulling the brightly colored backpack off his shoulder, where it had been clashing with his suit, to retrieve the toy in hopes of calming down his son.

“No!” Hanni cried, squirming and kicking as he shoved the toy away along with his father’s hand. “I want my Darcy! I don’t want to go to Florida! Florida is ...” the boy paused, eyebrows furrowed as he mentally went through the list of the bad words he knew, “stupid!”

"Now, Hanni, that's enough," Hannibal said, and was a tad surprised when he was ignored. 

“Should we just tell him?” Will asked, trying to hold onto the boy who squirmed and kicked as if getting free from Daddy was all that stood between him and his dogs.

"I'm tempted to turn around and return home," Hannibal said, his voice was low but Will could see his usual calm demeanor starting to waver. He could handle almost anything the kid threw at him with the patience of a saint but when it came to the boy making a scene in public, Hannibal found himself struggling.

"Since when can we not handle a little screaming and a few tears?" Will asked, sounding amused which added to the older man's frustration.

“Since you thought it would be better to take the boy to Disneyworld in Florida instead of Paris,” Hannibal replied, still clearly upset at having lost that argument.

“Let it go,” Will said, taking the sting out of his words with a warm, playful smile. “It’s a shorter flight and he would be just as upset.”

“Disney?” Hanni asked, head snapping up, eyes large and wet, as he looked from one parent to the other. “With Goofy? And Woody and Buzz? And the princesses?”

“Yes, that’s the one,” Will chuckled.

“But if you rather stay home with the dogs-”

“-no!” Hanni cut off his Papa, shaking his head as he dried the tears with the back of his hands. “I want to go see the princesses.”

“Are you sure?” Will asked, raising a brow as the boy nodded. “We can’t have this kind of behavior there. Think you can behave?”

“I’ll be good,” Hanni promised, nodding once more. “I’ll be the best.”

“You are,” Will told the boy, kissing his nose.

Hannibal sighed, unhappy with the location his husband had chosen for their short weekend escape but unable to deny how happy their boy looked. He followed them, carrying most of luggage and listening intently to their son as he told them about all the characters he wanted to meet.

***

Hannibal hated the weather in Florida, but his distaste for it came from having to leave his suit behind in the hotel. In a polo shirt, fitted cotton pants, and hair free of products due to Will’s packing, he looked ten years youngers. Will failed to look apologetic. about any of those things. Hannibal was too busy feeling uncomfortable to notice the appreciative and hungry looks his husband was giving him, and if he noticed the occasional mother glance his ways as her kids tried to pull her in two different directions, he assumed the look was for Will.

Instead of dwelling on the clothes and the heat, Hannibal decided to focus on the little boy that kept trying to run ahead of them.

“Hanni, you may not run ahead, do you understand?” Hannibal asked.

“But I’m a sheriff!” Hanni said, and there was no denying that as he stood there in his little cowboy outfit that Will had made sure to pack, along with the sheriff's badge on his chest and a bright orange gun at his waist.

“You most certainly are, and who am I?” Hannibal asked.

“Papa!” Hanni grinned and wrapped his hand around the doctor’s index finger.

“Was this really necessary?” Hannibal asked his husband softly,

“It really was,” Will said, with a wide grin. “Hanni, do you like your outfit?”

"I'm not Hanni!” Hanni said, scrunching up his face and looking around to make sure no one heard. "I'm Woody!”

“I am not referring to you as Woody,” Hannibal said, not bothering to hide his distaste.

“Okay, but you have to call me Woody,” the boy said.

Hannibal opened his mouth but his English lesson was quickly interrupted by a girl with bright red hair.

“It’s Ariel!” Hanni shrieked, letting go of Hannibal’s hand and taking off.

“Slow down,” Will said, catching the boy around the middle and lifting him up. “There’s a line so running off won’t help.” 

“Hurry up!” Hanni insisted, squirming to get down so he could hurry the men along.

“Calm down, baby,” Will said, holding up the boy up so he could look at him. “Remember what we said about tantrums?”

“Yes,” Hanni frowned and settled down. “I’m not having a tantrum Daddy. I’m a good boy.”

“And you’re going to hold our hand nicely?”

“Yes,” Hanni agreed, but with a bit of a whine as he noticed the line grow larger. “We have to go!”

“Can you say that nicely?” Hannibal asked, frowning at the boy from where he stood at his partner’s side.

“Please,” Hanni said, with a bit more sincerity once he caught the look from his papa.

***

Hanni smiled shyly at the mermaid as she beckoned him forward.

“Hi, handsome,” She smiled at him. “Are you a real sheriff?”

“Daddy said I am but just for today,” Hanni explained as he sat next to her. “Can I have a kiss?”

“Well you certainly don’t waste any time,” The young woman dressed as Ariel said, laughing as she leaned forward, took his chin and turned it so she could kiss his cheek. “It was nice meeting you, Sheriff.”

Hanni frowned but before he could say anything, Papa was leaning forward and whispering into his ear, “What do you say, Hanni?”

“Thank you,” Hanni said, giving her a smile that didn’t feel genuine but was required because he was a gentleman and didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

“And you were worried,” Hannibal whispered to his husband as they led the boy away from the mermaid.

“Aren’t you sick of always being right?” Will asked, fighting the urge to stick his tongue out at him. 

***

Princess Jasmine gave Hanni a big hug as he ran up to her.

“Where’s Rajah and Abu?” Hanni asked, looking around.

“They had to stay at the palace,” the princess said, giving him a wide, warm smile.

“Your daddy didn’t let you bring them?” Hanni guessed. “Papa and Daddy said Winston and Darcy couldn’t come either.”

Will rolled his eyes when the kid shot him a dirty look. He counted himself lucky that they didn’t live in a more rural area where strays were more common. He was only a little older than Hanni when he brought home his first dog. Will glanced over at Hannibal and smiled, imagining the boy bringing home a new pet and the doctor powerless to say no to the weeping child.

“Whatever it is you’re thinking about,” Hannibal whispered softly, “the answer is no.”

“Can I have a kiss?” Hanni asked, causing his daddy to abandon his clever response and focus on the boy.

“Nothing would make me happier,” Princess Jasmine said, and bent forward to kiss the boy’s cheek.

Will noticed his son’s pout this time but it was gone before he could comment on it.

***

Since Hannibal first moved to America there had only been a few occasions that had left him feeling like a foreigner. He might have always dressed and sounded different from the locals, but he had a good grasp when it came to local customs. 

As a man dressed in a space suit ran up to them, yelling; “Andy is coming! Andy is coming!” and dropped to the ground along with their son, Hannibal was left feeling confused and very much like a foreigner. Neither feeling being one he was very familiar with or would like to encounter again. Will, on the other hand, couldn’t stop laughing..

“Why are they on the ground?” Hannibal asked, when no one volunteered any information.

“Didn’t you hear?” Will asked, grinning. “Andy is coming!”

“The ground is filthy,” Hannibal said, instead of admitting the reference was unfamiliar to him.

“Alright guys,” Will said, still laughing but now it was at Hannibal’s expression. “The cost is clear.”

“Hi, Buzz!” Hanni squealed happily as he jumped to his feet.

“Hey, Woody,” Buzz kneeled by the boy, then leaned in close as if their conversation was private. “Have you seen Zurg?”

Hanni shook his head, cowboy hat nearly flying off.

“Think you can keep an eye out for him, buddy?”

“Yeah!” Hanni said, large grin taking over his face.

“Good boy,” Buzz chuckled and winked. “But don’t take him on without me. We’re a team.”

“Is this the last time you’re going to let me pick where we go?” Will asked as they watched the boy talk to the Space Ranger.

“Absolutely the last,” Hannibal said, sounding serious even though he was smiling. It was hard not to when their boy looked so elated as he discussed the best way to go about capturing their villain.

***

“Hi there, and what’s your name?” The girl in a silk pink dress and short hair asked.

“I’m Woody,” Hanni said and pointed to his badge. “And I’m a sheriff.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Sheriff Woody,” the girl giggled. “I’m Rapunzel.”

“I know,” Hanni said shyly. “I like your hair short. It’s very nice.”

“Oh, aren’t you the sweetest sheriff in the whole world?” Rapunzel said, dropping to her knees and giving the boy a big kiss on his cheek.

Hanni blushed, and tried not to pout, as he waved goodbye.

***

“Papa?”

“Yes, Hanni?” Hannibal replied as he watched the boy wash his hands.

“Did you kiss Daddy first? Or did Daddy kiss you first?”

“I was the one to kiss him first,” Hannibal said, a fond smile on his lips. “Rinse off your hands a bit more.”

“Why did you kiss him?” the boy asked as he put his hands back under the water stream.

“I saw no alternative.”

“What do you mean?” Hanni asked and held out his hand for the paper towel because he knew better than to wipe them on his shirt.

“I meant that I had to kiss him,” Hannibal explained. “At that moment, it seemed like the only option I had, though in all honesty I didn’t take the appropriate time to consider the rest.”

“Was it the best kiss ever?”

“It was, until I got to kiss him again,” Hannibal said and lifted the boy, kissing his cheek as they exited the bathroom. “And now I have your kisses, which means I am the luckiest papa in the world.”

“Did Daddy like the kiss?” Hanni asked while watching his papa’s lips. They weren’t like Daddy’s at all. The cupid’s bow was not as prominent, the lips longer, and thinner but redder. He very seldom had whiskers, but did grow them between the morning kiss and the time it took him to tuck the little boy into bed.

“I imagine so,” Hannibal chuckled, smiling as his son played with his cheeks, trying to feel the stubble there, the way he did when he was a toddler. “Perhaps it’s best to ask him.”

“Daddy?” Hanni asked as he was set down in his seat. “Did you like it when Papa kissed you first?”

“I did,” Will said, blushing just a bit as he met the other’s eyes across the small table. “Only regretted that I hadn’t done it first.”

“You have stolen your share of kisses since then,” Hannibal said, scooping up a spoonful of the banana split that had come while they were in the bathroom, and teasing Will with it before putting it in Hanni’s mouth.

“What can I say?” Will said, giving the boy a playful growl for getting his spoonful of ice cream and reaching to take his own. “Sometimes you just have to take what you want.”

“Patience can be rewarded,” Hannibal pointed out, this time letting Will have the bite of ice creaming, making sure it had a piece of the banana there as well.

“A stolen kiss is its own reward,” Will said, biting down on the spoon and pulling it out of his husband's hand. He licked it slowly and winked at the other man.

The actions went unnoticed by the little boy, being used to the older men being silly, but the words hit home.

***

Hanni felt his face heat up as the beautiful girl in a green dress kneeled down by him.

“Hello, Sheriff,” She said. “Are you keeping our kingdom safe from evil?”

“I’ve been looking for Zurg,” Hanni said, leaning in close and whispering in case the Emperor was around. “He’s a bad guy, but I’ll stop him. Buzz will help.”

“You certainly must be the bravest little sheriff in all of the land,” she said, and he blushed again. “I’m Merida and I think we can be great friends. What do you say?”

Hanni took a deep breath, stood on his toes and went for a kiss with no warning. The young woman, who had been quite used to teens trying to get a kiss from her, was surprised but managed to turn her face just enough so the kiss landed on her chin.

“Well aren’t you passionate?” she chuckled, but couldn’t help feel bad at the look of disappointment on the little face. She took his chin, raised it a bit, and dropped a kiss on his nose. “Maybe when you’re a little older, little sheriff.”

“Hanni, did your papa and I just see you try to kiss the princess?” Will asked once they were free of the red headed girl. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be upset that his son had been so forward or proud of him for the same exact reason.

He expecting some pouting from the boy, maybe some shyness, but what he got instead was a loud sob. The distraught child tried throwing himself on the ground, only to be scooped up by Hannibal at the last moment.

“I wanted a kiss,” Hanni cried and squirmed, doing everything in his power to be set back down, but his papa’s arms only tightened. They could barely understand him through all the tears as he spoke, “I wanted a kiss and Papa said he took one and you said stealing a kiss is ok, and I just wanted a kiss.”

“But she gave you a kiss, sweet boy,” Hannibal said, speaking softly into the boy’s ear, trying to transfer his own calm to their son.

“No! No, it wasn’t right! I wanted a kiss on the lips like you and Daddy kiss and none of the princesses want to kiss me,” Hanni cried, too upset for any sort of comfort at the moment.

“Can Daddy give you a kiss?” Will asked, shooting the older man a helpless look as he leaned closer to the two and rubbed the boy’s back.

“I don’t want your kisses,” Hanni whimpered, settling down, only to bury his face against his father’s shirt. “I wanted a princess. Merida was my favorite princess, and she didn’t want to kiss me, not like you kiss Papa.”

“And why do you want a kiss like Papa and I have?” He asked, his hand still rubbing circles into the child’s back, a bit mortified by the idea that he had exposed his son to something the boy might have been too young for.

Hanni shrugged, and turned his face towards his father, still red and wet, tears flowing only a little slower than before. “I just wanted to see what it was like and to kiss a princesses, and the princesses always kiss the hero but no one wants to kiss me.”

“Don’t the princesses have princes that they ought to be kissing? I would never want to kiss another, not when I can kiss your daddy.” Hannibal said, shifting the boy up a little, trying to look at him but Hanni burst into a new set of tears.

“Merida doesn’t have a prince!” Hanni cried. “I wanted a kiss from her most of all.”

“What’s going on here?” A young woman dressed much like their son came over, and Hannibal only barely resisted the urge to glare at her, not wanting his son to be upset any further. “There’s no tears here. This is a happy place Woody.”

“Hi Jessie,” Hanni said, as if he had known the girl all of his life, and his tears quickly turned to sniffles, not wanting her to see him cry.

“Well, what’s wrong there partner?” She asked, giving the boy a wide smile. “It can’t be all that bad.”

“The princesses don’t want to kiss me,” Hanni told her. “Not the way that Papa and Daddy kiss.”

“Oh? And how do they kiss?” She asked, biting back a smirk as Will buried his face in his hands and groaned softly, muttering about it being all his fault.

“On the lips,” Hanni said, sniffled again before rubbing his face against Papa’s shirt, and even smiling a little at the playful growl he heard from the man.

Jessie looked up at the doctor, raised a brow in question, and got a nod in return.

“I’m sorry those princesses didn’t give you the kiss you wanted,” she said kindly. “I know I’m not a princess, but do you think you could give me a kiss?”

“Buzz won’t mind?” 

“Nope,” She shook her head. “We’re all friends, right?”

Hanni nodded, smiling, but stopped her before she could get too close. “Papa! you have to put me down!”

“Absolutely right,” Hannibal agreed. He set the boy down and took a second to whisper into his ear, “don’t forget to close your eyes.”

It was a good thing he had wiped his face on Papa’s shirt, or it would have been a very messy little boy who stood before the Yodeling Cowgirl. She kneeled down in front of him and gave him a kiss, just a small peck on the lips, but there was no mistaking how much it meant to the boy as his face lit up.

“Those princesses don’t know what they’re missing,” Jessie said, winking at the boy when he finally opened his eyes.

“Thank you,” he said shyly, blushing once more. 

“Oh, no, I should be the one thanking you,” she winked at him. “Come by if those princesses don’t wise up.”

She left, with a silent but clear gratitude from both fathers, feeling very pleased with being able to return a smile to the sweet boy’s face.

“Well?” Will asked, swinging the boy up into the air and catching him. “How was it? How was your first kiss?”

“It was nice,” Hanni giggled, burying his face against his father’s shoulder. He had never felt shy around his parents but suddenly he wanted to hide his face in the soft material and change topics.

“Just nice?” Hannibal teased, tickling the boy’s side. “It sure seemed like you enjoyed it.”

“I liked it,” Hanni said, face turning pink and he giggled.

“Does that mean we won’t be looking for any more princesses to kiss?” Will asked, chuckling at the boy’s behavior.

“No,” Hanni shook his head. “I want to go on rides now.”

“And why is that?” Hannibal asked genuinely curious at what was going on in the little boy’s head.

“I liked the kiss but it wasn’t ….” Hanni shrugged, unsure what he had expected and what it was missing.

“You thought there would be more to it?” Will said with his never ending understanding.

“Yeah,” Hanni nodded, looking quite serious. “Why do you kiss Papa so much?”

"Kisses mean more when you have feelings for the other person," Will did his best to explain.

"Sometimes the passion one feels is driven by attraction, other times by fondness, and if you're lucky you will find someone that inspires both," Hannibal said, his hand on the small of Will's back, a solid pressure. "Do you understand?"

Hanni shook his head, frowning.

"Papa meant that kisses mean more when it's someone you like, someone preferably your own age," Will said, leaning back against the other, smiling.

Hanni scrunched up his face. "I like Peter but I don’t want to kiss him."

“There’s no rush,” Will chuckled, and kissed the boy’s head. “How about for now, you save the kisses for us, and once you find someone you like, boy or girl, and you have their permission, you can kiss them as much as you want.”

“Do I need permission to give you kisses?” Hanni asked, face twisting with even more confusion and frustration than before.

“Never,” Will smiled and kissed him again just to clear up any doubt in the boy’s mind. “Just remember that we don’t need permission either. Especially when you’re a teenager.”

Hanni nodded, unable to fathom a time when the kisses weren’t going to be welcome. Papa kissed his other cheek and smiled down at him, his hand slid into the curls.

“You will never have to ask for our affection, sweet boy,” Hannibal told him.

***

Hanni spent the rest of the night riding on Papa’s shoulder, getting his sticky finger’s stuck in the ashen hair as he leaned over the man to offer up bites from his giant cotton candy. The doctor could only tilt his head back and ask for more, hating the taste of it but loving the boy’s smile as he happily shared his treat.

When the sun had set, and it was long past the time when all good little cowboys belonged in bed, Will got the honor of carrying the sleeping child to their suite. His legs hung around his father’s waist and his arms around the neck, just barely holding on as he buried his face in the crook of the man’s shoulder. Daddy smelled like the sun and the bristles tickled but in a familiar, comforting way.

He woke up only long enough to go to the bathroom before he allowed himself to be tucked in without a story. They closed the door to his room, not wanting anything to disturb his sleep.

Will collapsed on the sofa, surprised for a moment at how comfortable it was, before remembering how much they paid for the two room suite. Hannibal sat down and Will rested his head against the other's shoulder, relaxing further now that he had the other. Behind closed eyes he saw Hannibal, simple polo stretched over the broad frame and sunshine picking out the silvering strands as they fell into his line of vision. Unamused by the rides, but smiling for their son’s sake and seeking out Will’s hand whever it got dark. 

"I'd christen every surface in this place if I wasn’t so exhausted," Will said, voice low as he fought off sleep.

"Would you like to be tucked in?" Hannibal asked, a smile buried against the curls as his hands slide around the younger man's waist and pulled him closer.

"It's tempting." Will's head tilted back and he laid a kiss against the skin there.

“I think you doubt my ability to as I have said.”

Will found himself pulled onto the other’s lap, waking him up just a bit. 

“Never,” Will reassured him, leaning over to kiss him, pausing just before their lips could touch. “I’m sure you’ve gone much further, carrying much heavier burdens.” 

“You are n-”

The rest was enthusiastically cut off. It was the first time in a while that the immediate taste wasn’t dry wine, smoked meat or fresh mint. Instead Will’s lover tasted like cotton candy. It was so different, so unlike the somber man underneath him, that he could do nothing but smile into the kiss and try get as much of it as he could before it was gone forever.

“You certainly seem much more awake,” Hannibal said, once the kiss ended, leaving them both flushed and breathless.

“You taste so sweet,” Will whispered, leaning in to nibble gentle on the other’s lower lip. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“I’m familiar with that feeling, though I must say, it is only in your presence that I so willingly give up control,” Hannibal said, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against that of his husband. “The night I kissed you, the night we first went out, I did not ask your permission.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. I might have said no.” A mischievous smile spread across his face as he spoke. “Still, it was very rude of you,” Will whispered, shifting until his mouth was pressed against Hannibal neck. He laid a kiss there, a soft, gentle peck. “I think some retribution is called for.”

Hannibal’s words were stolen the moment he felt teeth bite down into his skin. He gasped, head rolling back as the sharp pain was quickly replaced by soft lips and a hot tongue, marking him, punishing him for transgressions he would willing commit time and time again. 

***

“Papa,” Hanni frowned from he sat on Will’s shoulders. “You have a boo-boo.”

“Papa was a bit clumsy,” Hannibal said, adjusting the collar of his shirt in an attempt to hide it once more and knowing that a part of it would show no matter what he did. He glanced at Will who looked sheepish but not at all apologetic, after all, Hannibal hadn’t complained last night.

“Can I kiss it better?” Hanni asked, his frown deepening in sympathy for the pain he was sure his papa must be in. It looked pretty bad.

“Not there, sweet boy. It’s a bit sore.” Hannibal leaned closer and offered his cheek. “Perhaps a kiss on the cheek?”

Hanni leaned down from his place on Will’s shoulder and gave him a kiss, giggling when Daddy snuck one in as well. Hannibal smiled, watching the pair caught in the sunlight, curls glowing.

“All better?” Hanni asked.

“Much,” he told his son, because in their family, while given generously, kisses were still priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been (or watched Brave). Sorry if I got it wrong. Send me to Florida to make up for it.
> 
> The kiss isn't getting it's own chapter but will be mentioned. 
> 
> Xoxox


End file.
